More Than A Rebound
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Eli wants to ask out Clare and goes to Alli for advice, will he get the ok? Or will Alli tell him a sad truth? TWOXSHOT
1. Chapter 1

More than a rebound.

Eli wants to ask out Clare and goes to Alli for advice, will he get the ok? Or will Alli tell him a sad truth? TWOXSHOT

"So homework at the Dot?" Eli said

"Yup. See you there" Clare walked away. Eli just smiled. He had been friends with Clare for over a month and he was sure she liked him at least half as much as he liked her.

"Dude," Adam said "Your starring again." he pointed out

"Shut up." Eli said

"You like Clare, big deal. Just ask her out" Adam told him

"I want to. I just need to know for sure if she likes me to." just then he saw Alli (Clare's best friend) walking with Adam's step-brother Drew. "And I know how." he smiled and once Drew left Alli standing there, Eli walked over.

"Hey Alli." Eli said

"Oh hey, Eli right?" Alli said

"Yeah, listen can I ask you something?" he said

"Ok," Alli was unsure where this was going

"I need to know the truth," he sighed "Does like Clare like me?"

"What?" Alli was surprised

"Well I like her, and I didn't want to ask her out and get shot down you know?" Eli told her

"Well. Come here" Alli sat down on the bench, and Eli sat next to her. "Ok well you know Clare dated KC," Alli started

"I know. He left her for Jenna. She says she is over it." Eli said

"I am not so sure that is true." Alli said

"What do you mean?" Eli asked

"This is something she wrote and I am not sure her feelings have changed." she handed Eli an old wrinkly piece of paper. The first words Eli read were

"The only thing I think I did wrong with KC is to be my honest self, So why wasn't that enough?" as he kept on reading. He read and realized that this wasn't the writings of a girl who was over her ex. This was a girl who was still in love with him. His fears were confirmed when he read.

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if Jenna never came. Would we still be together? Would he look at me like he looks at her and tells me he loves me? Cause I still love him. I still love KC Guthrie." Eli's head was spinning. She was using him as a rebound. He was pissed. He climbed into his hearse and drove. He just drove by the Dot.

Clare was excited. Anytime she spent with Eli was better than the last time. He was not really cute but he was a good friend. She looked out the window of the Dot and saw a black hearse just drive by. She felt her heart just sink to the floor. Maybe she just liked him way more than he liked her. wouldn't have been the first time. She just gathered her books and walked out the Cot. She just went home. Past her parents fighting. She would've called Eli and he would know what to say. But he obviously didn't like her. She couldn't bear the sound of her parents arguing. She went and grabbed the headphones that Eli gave her, she threw them across her room. She was done with guys. Done with jerks who only lead her on. She was done.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli was at his locker when Clare came over. He didn't want to look at her

"Ok, what gives?" she said

"What do you mean?" he said

"Don't play dumb. You blew me off yesterday, and I think I get a reason why," Clare told him

"I am sure you would rather hang with someone else," he grumbled

"Ok what are you five? Just spit it out. I thought you, you know kinda liked me," Clare said

"And I thought you liked me. So I guess we were both wrong." he grabbed his books and began to walk away. She stopped him

"I do like you. A lot." Clare said "What would make you think I didn't?" Clare asked

"Maybe this." Eli handed her the paper that Alli gave him yesterday. Clare read it and began to laugh

"This is why you blew me off?" Clare was smiling

"I am not gonna be your cheap rebound." he said "You said you still loved him"

"Yeah. 6 months ago."

"What?" Eli was shocked

"I wrote this 6 months ago. 2 weeks after he dumped me for Jenna." she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Come here." and she grabbed his hand and lead him to the Zen Garden. She sat down and he sat next to her "When I met KC, I was so scared to be me. I was stuck in my sister's shadow. I thought the only guys who would ever look at me was guys like Connor or Wesley. I wore a private school uniform and I was so scared of the unknown of high school." she smiled but it was a sad smile "Then I met Kc. And for the first time it was OK to be Clare. I could be the biggest dork and he didn't seem to mind. He said the right things and did the right things. It was almost too perfect. And I didn't need to be Darcy. I could be me." Clare looked down fiddled with her fingers. Eli noticed she often did that when she was nervous. "Then he left me. Left for someone who was like Darcy." Clare was getting a little teary "I loved him. Yes that is true. He was everything to me. And he just dumped me for a shiny new barbie doll. And I hated myself. I thought that if I was Darcy then he would want me again. I wrote that cause I was so hurt." she whipped her eyes. "Then I met you. And you are amazing. You have helped me through my family drama. You have made me feel better than I ever had. You are not a rebound." she looked at Eli "You are more. I am sorry. I should have told you all of this. But I never want to be KC ever again." she smiled this time was a full happy smile. Eli shook his head

"I feel so stupid." he told her

"It's ok. You know what? I probably would have done the same thing."

"So you forgive my moment of stupidness?" Clare half laughed

"Of course." she put her arm around his "Wanna try again? Homework at the Dot?"

"Yes. I'd like that." then the bell rang

"Walk me to class?" Clare said

"After this." and he pulled her in and kissed. Clare smiled. Oh yeah this was so much more than a rebound!


End file.
